Broken Like Your Wand
by RchHghr
Summary: Hermione's life is turned upside down when a stray cat turns out to be the number one man on the Worst Wanted List. But instead of the blame being put on him it is on her for using a spell that puts Witches and Wizards of any kind in Azkaban.
1. Stray Cat

The curtains in the living room ruffled. A summery breeze blew tossing papers to the floor which had sat on the coffee table. A summer assignment for the following year of school Hermione Granger wasted no time when it came to her studies. Unlike, her best friends who waited until the last minute, she got started right away. She knew personally that when it came to pressure she wasn't cool under it- unless it really counted, then something snapped inside of her and she got into action.

But the sun was down and her eyes were dry and tired. Having most of one assignment complete for _History of Magic _she closed her book from the previous year's classes and yawned with her arms stretched high above her head. She looked around. All seemed quiet and relaxed. Lazy bug sounds drifted in from the screened windows. The breeze scattered more papers. She picked them up and settled them between the pages of her book.

Her cat, Chrookshanks, a big orange fur ball ran into the room. He jumped up onto the table and meowed a long, painful mew.

"What's wrong baby?" she questioned the cat and he took off running up the stairs and then and then back down like his tail was on fire or something.

Hermione looked around. The only light on was the small table lamp on the end table next to the couch. She got off the floor on sore legs from sitting so long and turned on the other small light just on the opposite table of the couch. She then turned on the kitchen light and through the large screened, glass back door she saw what had her cat in such a wild mood.

Speaking of the cat, he ran back into the room and nearly crashed into the door. He hissed at a black cat with dark green eyes poised on its hind legs standing at the backdoor.

The cat didn't move. It looked at Hermione and meowed. Chrookshanks empty water dish that rested on the back door was knocked over behind the cat.

It meowed again and Chrookshanks hissed.

"Awww, poor cat is thirsty. Chrookshanks, you shouldn't be so mean and hiss. Now move," she nudged her cat with her foot and he clawed her foot before backing up a foot, all hairs on end.

"Ow, Chrookshanks, out!" she yelled and he ran into the livingroom and she heard him run up the stairs.

Hermione opened the door and the cat instantly ran in.

She quickly grabbed the bowl.

"No, you can't come in here," she said to the cat.

The cat jumped onto the table and meowed a long, painful meow.

"You must be really hungry. Let me get a can from the pantry, but then you have to get out."

She went into the pantry and grabbed a can of turkey and cheese feast and Chrookshanks favorite, Mixed Grill, and an extra bowl on the high shelf.

When she closed the pantry door behind her and turned to the cat on the table there wasn't a cat there no more. Instead a very rugged man sat with the plastic water bowl in one hand.

"Now young witch," his thick English accent echoed in the quiet house, "you really shouldn't let in stray animals.


	2. Power Outage

Chapter 2

Every defense in her went up. The cat was an animagus, and it just wasn't any person, but a man she saw in the Daily Prophet to be on the top of the most wanted list. His name was Devnar Hopcup.

Very tall he stood at six foot five inches with long, dark tangled hair. His face hadn't hit the razor in a long time. Clothes ruffled and torn he looked dangerous by the dark of his eyes and the exhaustion now turning to glee because it had seemed that he found what he was after.

She grabbed cans from the pantry, a few cans of cat food. Since her wand wasn't in her grasp, something she cursed, she had to distract the man and run as fast as she could to find some kind of help. She needed to send a message to those that could help her.

The eyes of the man never left her. She threw the cans at him, pulled the back door open and bared foot she ran for her life. In a blind rage, in the quiet summer night she ran around the house, but darkness caught her just before street Something grabbed her by the neck and lifted her feet off the ground where she lost her breath and tried to claw this person away, but they were too big, too strong and they secured her and dragged her back through the yard, one arm preventing her from moving, and the other around her mouth.

"If you scream I will cut off your tongue," the man's deep voice threatened in her ear. She could smell alcohol on his breath and saw that he had a wand and shining blade sticking out of the pocket of his pants.

He brought her back into the house and threw her across the kitchen floor. She landed on her wrist, her head hit the floor. She saw stars.

"Stupid Mudblood child!"

She sat up and clutched her wrist. Her heart beat out of her chest. She felt nausea go through her as her wrist throbbed in pain.

Chrookshanks came into the kitchen and dropped her wand at her feet. She grabbed it and shot a spell at the Denvar on the table, but he dodged just in time and it hit a china plate and sent shards everywhere.

He pulled out his wand, but he didn't need to use it because suddenly her wand was shot out of her hand by the other guy who then kicked her over and stomped on her wand hand and she saw darkness before shooting lights in front of her eyes before the pain erupted and she cried out holding it with her other bad hand. She got up and ran for the living room but the other man blocked her way.

"Why are you guys here!" she demanded in a pained hiss.

Devnar examined the microwave before turning around to face her. "It's real simple. You are a Muggle, but you think you're a witch. We can't have that. It's just dirty. You're dirty. Although," he eyed her up and down. This made her blood run dry.

"You are a pretty Muggle. I mean there can be fun in this before it all goes away," he smirked evilness that shined nasty teeth and she reached into the drawer and threw a knife.

"Girly, you aren't supposed to play with knives." They both laughed cynically.

Tears streamed down her eyes but she was able to grasp the knife tightly. She didn't want this. She didn't know how she didn't see any signs to anything.

But they did say it was because she was a Muggle born witch. It was someone(s) of Pureblood heritage. They knew who she was and where she lived and she had no idea that she was being watched. If she would've known, or if anyone else would've known.

"So what are you going to do? There isn't a soul around that can save you," Denvar said pushing aside the table so that it hit the back door and prevent escape.

She looked to the other man who prevented her escape into the other room.

There was no escape. She had to fight, but she had to win. With her wand hand and other wrist out of commission she knew that; even if they were she was in no way strong enough to even fight off two men that towered over her with knives and their wands which they seemed to not have use for except to disarm hers.

The man by the living room door moved into the room and she pointed the knife in his direction but he kept walking.

"Wow, a knife." He moved in and she slashed out cutting right through the fabric of his shirt. But he grabbed her with his wand this time. It pocked into her neck. Her arms were bound to her side.

She cried out.

"Now, now, no noise from you." His arm moved up and she cried. No, no, it couldn't happen, she screamed in her head. She had to escape. She had to do something.

When the tip of his wand touched her breast she did what she had to do.

"Impulsae Fulmina!" she cried out and was shoved out the way as a bright light took the room. The lights burnt out. The refrigerator, the toaster and the microwave shorted out with sparks and the whole room was filled with smoke and darkness.

When it cleared she was pinned by a kitchen chair and the table broke through the glass of the sliding door.

Neither man moved of free will. Denvar twitched but then his body stilled.

She couldn't move the chair with her arms. She kicked it away with her only good leg. The other was caught and moving the chair took a chunk of skin with it. But through so much pain she stood. She found her wand and picked it up only to have it shot out of her hand.

"Get on the ground!" came a voice from through the broken door. She recognized it as Kingsley Shacklebolt.

She knelt down on the ground and Auror's surrounded her.

AN: the spell is made up by me. Thanks for reading. See you next chapter.


End file.
